Cosmic Pretty Cure
Cosmic Pretty Cure (コズミックプリキュア Kozumikku Purikyua) is a yet-to-be published Pretty Cure fanseries by protoaaron92. It has many elements in common with Fresh Pretty Cure, with five Cures. Characters Pretty Cure Haruna Hikari (光 春名 Hikari Haruna) is a fourteen-year-old girl who loves fashion and is the leader of the Fashion club at her school. Her alter-ego is Cure Nova (キュアノヴァ Kyua Novu~a). Her element is light, and her theme color is pink. * Transformation and Ending Speech: PreCure, Blast Off! Protector of the beautiful light, Cure Nova! * Attack: PreCure Cosmic Beam * Powerup Attack: PreCure Shining Nova Strike Saki Kaiyou (海王 早貴 Kaiyou Saki) is a fourteen-year-old girl who enjoys being the Student Council President and her hobby is dancing. Her alter-ego is Cure Astral (キュアアストラル Kyua Asutoraru). Her element is water, and her theme color is blue. * Transformation and Ending Speech: PreCure, Blast Off! Protector of the cheerful water, Cure Astral! * Attack: PreCure Bubbling Tornado * Powerup Attack: PreCure Shining Hydro Arrow Misora Raishi (雷史 ミソラ Raishi Misora) is a fourteen-year-old girl who enjoys being a part of the Desserts club. Her alter-ego is Cure Comet (キュアコメット Kyua Kometto). Her element is electricity, and her theme color is yellow. * Transformation and Ending Speech: PreCure, Blast Off! Protector of the graceful lightning, Cure Comet! * Attack: PreCure Lightning Blitz * Powerup Attack: PreCure Shining Thunder Flash Neji Tatsumaki (竜巻 ネジ Tatsumaki Neji) is a fourteen-year-old boy who is a part of the Tennis club . His alter-ego is Cure Meteor (キュアメテオール Kyua Meteōru). His element is wind, and his theme color is green. * Transformation and Ending Speech: PreCure, Blast Off! Protector of the hopeful wind, Cure Meteor! * Attack: PreCure Hurricane Strike * Powerup Attack: PreCure Shining Wind Gale Kento Hono (炎愛 健人 Hono Kento) is a fifteen-year-old boy who enjoys being a part of the Anime & Manga club. His alter-ego is Cure Helios (キュアヘリオス Kyua Heriosu). His element is fire, and his theme color is red. * Transformation and Ending Speech: PreCure, Blast Off! Protector of the marvelous flame, Cure Helios! * Attack: PreCure Burning Illusion * Powerup Attack: PreCure Shining Heat Smash Allies Kingdom of Snacks King Cake - Animal form is a grizzly bear. He is a strong king but acts lazy at times. Queen Pie - Animal form is a panda bear. She very sweet and loving to everyone she meets. She also does whatever she can to help the King run the Kingdom smoothly. Butter - Animal form is a polar bear cub. He is the baby prince of the Kingdom of Snacks. He holds key to unlocking the Precure's power. Vanilla - Animal form is a otter. She is the guardian protector of Prince Butter. She brings Butter to the Human World to escape the destructive attacks on the Kingdom by the evil Megatronus. Elder Fudge - Animal form is a snapping turtle. He walks on his two back legs, he has a cane with the emblem of the Cosmic Pretty Cure on it, and even though he is quite old he takes his job as elder very seriously. Gummy - Animal form is a normal turtle. He is the grand-nephew of Elder Fudge and a member of the Kingdom of Snacks Elite Guard. He also walks on his two back legs just like Elder Fudge. Sugar - Animal form is a cat. She is the cousin of Vanilla and a member of the Kingdom of Snacks Elite Guard. Pudding - Animal form is a dog. Another member of the Kingdom of Snack Elite Guard. Choco - Animal form is a bunny. Another member of the Kingdom of Snack Elite Guard. Crescent Town - Crescent Town Middle School Antagonists Megatronus (メガトローナス Megatoroonasu) is the main villain. He is the Dark King. He commands a group called the Dark Knights, who summon monsters called Zetsubou, and later, their powered up forms, Akumawashi. Dark Knights Beryl (ベリル Beriru ) is one of the Dark Knights; eighteen years old. He's very strong, but not very intelligent and doesn't think when he attacks. The other knights laugh at him because of his stupidity. His theme color is navy. Coral (コーラル Kooraru) is another Dark Knight, another eighteen year old. He is cold, cynical and independent. He hates working with the other knights. His theme color is crimson. Gemma (ジェマ) and Jetta (ジェタ) are two villains that appear after Jade turns good. They're twins and the youngest at fourteen. Sometimes, they work with Coppra because they view her as a mother. They're very upbeat and try to cheer the other knights up. Their theme colors are yellow and orange. Coppra (コップラ Koppura) is the strongest and smartest of the knights. Little else is known about her. Her theme colors are red, pink, and purple. Items The Cosmic Cell (コズミックセ ル) is this series' henshin item. The Cures in this story receive their powers from items called Cosmic Star Bursts containing different elements. The Cosmic Star Bursts react with Butter's power causing the Cosmic Star Bursts to change into the Cosmic Cell. The Cosmic Treasures (コズミックトレジャー) are the powerup weapons for each Cure. Butter's power also helps activate each of the Cure's Cosmic Treasure after the Cure's receive them from each of their personal trials they must over come in the Realm of Precure: * Nova Scepter (ノヴァセプター): Cure Nova's Cosmic Treasure * Comet Saber (コメットセイバー): Cure Comet's Cosmic Treasure * Astral Bow (アストラルボウ): Cure Astral's Cosmic Treasure * Meteor Kunai (メテオールクナイ): Cure Meteor's Cosmic Treasure * Helios Hammer (ヘリオスハンマー): Cure Helios's Cosmic Treasure Episodes Episode One: Beautiful Light, I Am Cure Nova! Category:Fan Series